Girl Like You
by 0oMayao0
Summary: AU/AH. After the nastiest break up that he had gone through in the late teens, Damon Salvatore was all about one night stands—until Bonnie made appearance. Two or three part story. Damon/Bonnie/ ?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU/AH. After the nastiest break up that he had gone through in the late teens, Damon Salvatore was all about one night stands—until Bonnie made appearance.

Characters: Damon/Bonnie/ ( ? )

Chapter: 1/ (?)

About the story: First time I wrote Damon. Not entirely BAMON fic, I tell you. This piece I wrote years back, but I hesitated to share. It will be two or three part story.

Note: I mean no offence to anyone. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. I don't own any of the characters. No beta, so you will find mistakes everywhere.

* * *

_**0o Girl Like You o0**_

Damon's life was pretty simple; work, sex and repeat. After the nastiest break up that he had gone through in the late teens, the Salvatore fixed to one night stands—until Bonnie made appearance.

The pair of icy blues searched for his favourite face across the office room. She had to be here by 10' o clock.

Punctual, smart, firm—and gorgeous, Bonnie was easy to work with. She was not as bad as he had perceived her to be. Sometimes she would act like a cold-hearted bitch, but he had his dick-ish moments with her.

At the end, they learnt to tolerate each other like just fine.

Bonnie was appointed for the special project by the head office. Initially Damon objected to work and lead his team along with a stranger which, of course, countered by high level managers. He had become pain in her ass, but Bonnie dealt with him way too professionally and reminded him that his boss came to her for help.

There was no usual spark in his eyes as he gazed at the monitor screen for several minutes trying to read an article about the latest software for information system. Not that he put his mind into that while doing so.

Once again he scanned at the corridors through the glass of his cabin.

_Ah_, a voice purred in his head watching her striding through people and greeting them in return.

Damon liked her aura, her grace among the others. For once, he began to admire that woman.

"Oh, the sun is going to rise in West and set in East." He passed snarky comment, as soon as she stepped into the cabin.

The set of olive green eyes were confused but distant when her gaze fell on him. She took time to respond.

"My car was broken down, Damon."

There was unfamiliar expression in her tone that did not go unnoticed. Somewhere between disinterest and discomfort she sounded.

Damon placed coffee mug on table, after peeling eyes off her face.

What they had was not an entirely professional relationship. At least not for him.

He—cared.

It had been years, but he began to show concern.

Anyone around him could say that he was interested in Bonnie more than colleague. Which was forcing him to cross the rules he set for himself; no workplace romance.

Still he had to fight the temptation her feminine curves and whirls of sandalwood fragrance caused as she moved around the place.

Moreover Damon was not blind to the glass wall between them, which she created.

"What is wrong, Bon-Bon? You seem to be in a pretty bright mood today."

"I had rough start for a day." A drop of sweat trailed down, shimmering on her forehead. "That's it."

After placing bag on the table, she glanced here and there, purposely not meeting his eyes.

Something was wrong.

"Which meant you are giving me hell today?" Damon teased and received snort from her, before he called his assistant and ordered up coffee for her.

"Thanks, man." She sat in front of his desk quietly and going through her phone.

Damon had this urge to push her to know why her behaviour was odd that day. But he changed topic and spoke of their work.

Coffee, later lunch time arrived. Both of them immersed into tons of files by the time Damon's phone rang. It snapped them out.

* * *

"At this rate if we work, we cannot meet our deadline." Bonnie started brooding, as they stepped into elevator.

Coolly Damon responded, inserting fingertips into the front pocket of his black trousers. "Chill, Bon Bon. I asked to push it away, and they did."

She squinted for a few good seconds and he sighed for her accusing look. Silently she was demanding explanation for his words—as in details. But Damon never liked to reveal his tricks to get work done, did he? So, a smirk full of cool arrogance was his reply.

Rolling eyes toward ceiling, she muttered. "I wish I could learn one or two from your nasty tricks."

"One: you would have to follow my style." He nudged her playfully. At a floor, three people boarded on. "Two: they are not nasty. I call them modes of survival."

"Those are unethical."

"You know what I think? Nothing is right, nothing is wrong." The corner of his mouth curved up into humourless smile. Feeling her glare upon his cheek, he murmured. "People love to question everything that comes in their way."

Silence established till they reached ground floor, then she spoke.

"It is not about people." Damon glanced at her for a bit before quitting the elevator with Bonnie on the trail. "Our rules are for us to follow, not for the world out there. Those morals will define us."

He did not halt while his breath hitched a little.

Had he told why he would adore her?

It did not mean he agree to her ideas readily. Just the way she would make herself clear had him locked down with her.

"Define us to whom?" He asked wryly, didn't let her respond. "And you are an old soul." Clicking his tongue, he pressed palm to her back and led her to his car. "I'm thinking of Nacho's." Lunch at Nacho's was their usual thing and she did not object.

That day Bonnie did not pay any sort of attention to the menu card, Damon could bet she fixed thinking of single matter. Irked, but he remained quiet until she reached for glass of water.

"I started to wonder if I came alone. Good you're still in this world." His words oozed with sarcasm. Not sure how to respond, she gave him a playful glare. "Unless it is about me, I suggest your mental presence as well."

This time her response was fast. "I would rather stick to reality. Thanks, Damon."

A smirk tugged at his lips as he re-focused on the card.

* * *

"I need fucking rest, Bonnie." It was harsh, but he was exhausted. "Let us continue tomorrow."

Bonnie did not plan to discontinue. She waved at him. Her stubborn-ass was pinned to that seat. She managed to hide glower, although anyone could have noticed her eye-roll. In the second half of the day she was silent most of the time. It was worse than her bitchy self.

Damon was freaking out internally, debating of all possibilities that had her upset—detached was an appropriate word.

Barely had she responded to his taunt and it was driving him insane. What he could possibly do to get her out of whatsoever world she was in? He groaned inwardly.

Not stepping out of the cabin, Damon glared at her. "I want to take you out."

Fuck.

It was not planned, but he did not mind it either.

Bonnie shot surprised glance in his direction. Was it not too obvious? He thought. That he was smitten with her.

"This weekend."

Still she did not answer. Blankly staring at him was all she could do and he grew tense.

"I'm sure you did not explore the city." He forced cocky grin as he weaved plan on spot. "I could be your hot guide and show you around." A ghost of smile reached to her lips which relieved him soon after. "Maybe we could make out by the end of—"

"Stop being weird to me." Bonnie laughed melodiously.

"Well, you're not used to guys hitting on you."

He was not joking, though his words left her in fit of giggles. "We kill each other if things are in other way, Damon."

"Maybe I will let you." He smiled, hardly letting out his words in whisper.

Bonnie, once she paused her laugh, shook her head. "I think I shall continue tomorrow. Please, drop me at my place."

* * *

Damon, did he mention, was acting like a teenager around Bonnie.

For every fifteen seconds he would look at her. Maybe less than fifteen sometimes. She would either ignore him or lost in her world again, while he would sincerely doubt it was the latter.

Not sure how to fetch her attention to him, he cleared throat before starting. "I'm thinking we should go out."

Her brows shot up quickly. "We do that all time."

"Not like that, Bon bon." He murmured, tapping fingers on the steering. Yeah, was he truly ready to pursue things with her? He was. "Like a proper dinner date."

Bonnie made a face. "We will see about it."

"Today?"

"I remember you need some rest."

Damon sighed. Of course, she was stalling. And he did not want to force her either.

"We have an office party to attend in some days." She spoke again. "Can you show me around after that?"

Damon smiled. Finally. "My pleasure, ma'am."

* * *

Bonnie waved at her colleague before she strode to her apartment. She felt like a shower could compensate the shit she had during day time.

Exhaustion was not even the right word to begin with.

She didn't know why, since two days she had been feeling_ he_ would visit her. and that morning she received one text. _Miss you_, from _him_. Comfort and anxiety—two contradicting feelings stirred inside her.

Unlocking her door, she stepped in before switching on the lights.

A shower, and a glass of wine—she would be sleeping like a babe within few minutes.

Apparently that wasn't going to happen. By the time she exited bathroom and filled her glass with wine, Bonnie received another text.

_I'm coming for you._

* * *

_**0o Girl Like You o0**_

So, who do you think _he _is? Chances are: Kai, Kol or Klaus. lol

Thanks for reading! Please review =)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: AU/AH. After the nastiest break up that he had gone through in the late teens, Damon Salvatore was all about one night stands—until Bonnie made appearance.

Characters: Damon/Bonnie/ ( ? )

Chapter: 2 / (?)

Note: I mean no offence to anyone. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. I don't own any of the characters. No beta, so you will find mistakes everywhere.

* * *

_**0o Girl Like You o0**_

Damon gritted his teeth, watching Bonnie smiling in Mason's arms. He had no personal issues with that guy, in fact they were drink buddies, but now he was pissed off. That guy had his eyes glued to Bonnie.

This party was dull; he loathed it.

Bonnie had assured they would make an appearance and then leave. It seemed like she was lost, enjoying herself. He had almost at the verge of grabbing Mason's shirt and ask him to bugger off.

Instead of that, he convinced himself to leave the party.

He was almost at his car, when Bonnie appeared behind. "I thought you already left."

"About to," came his short reply. He removed his jacket and tossed in passenger seat before he met her gauging look. "You don't have to come all the way out to say goodnight."

"Well, too bad for me." She murmured. "I was promised tour around the city."

A smile ghosted on his face, as she smirked.

* * *

Bonnie didn't remember the last time she laughed this much. Damon was easy to be around. From the long history she had with people, she became friends with him quickly.

When she got down from the car, he offered to follow till her flat.

"You don't have to." She said, pressing her floor number in the elevator. It was great ride, drinks and dances. Bonnie loved the food he had introduced to her. She felt all that stress fading out gradually.

Damon didn't say anything about it, but he suggested, "We should go out more." She nodded slowly, not looking at him. That's when he threw arm on her shoulders. "What's going on in your little head?"

"I had fun tonight. Thanks."

"That's what happens with Damon Salvatore."

She rolled eyes at him. "Remind me what a douche you are."

"And you crave my presence."

Bonnie scoffed, as the elevator dinged at her floor. She felt him smiling during the walk to her door. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Sunday is meant for sleep," she replied. Usually that was how her Sundays would pass; Her sleeping through the day.

"Well, I have better idea." He came up, leaned against threshold.

Always something under the sleeve, Bonnie mused. Debating whether to tag along with him or succumb into isolation for a day, she stood there watching his face.

"What is it?"

"Ideas are best when experienced, not when expressed."

Bonnie couldn't help chuckle. "You have to be dramatic all time?"

Damon feigned offense. "That's my fuel, Bon-Bon." Unlocking the door, she offered if he wanted to come in. Smoothly he refused by saying, "Nah, I'm done for the day. Need to park my gorgeous ass on the bed."

She gave him known look because she felt the same. Official gathering, people and...Mason.

In all her years, she learned to see through people. Of course, she couldn't have exact understanding of a person, but only gist. With that feeling she was certain Mason was odd. His words or looks weren't ingenious.

"So about tomorrow?" He pressed on it.

She didn't understand why Damon was giving her attention these days. He began to spend more time with her.

"First try to get your gorgeous ass off bed tomorrow, then we will think about it." She laughed at him.

Damon winked. "Wanna bet?" Walking backward, he pointed finger guns at her. "Tomorrow, 10 AM."

After Bonnie shrugged in response, he turned. He took two steps toward elevator when he remembered something.

"It almost slipped from my mind," he said closing the distance between them with long strides. Leaning in, he took her by surprise when he planted lips on her cheek. "You look amazing tonight."

She smiled a little as pair of blue eyes regarded her with intense feel. "Goodnight, Bon-Bon."

Then he left, coolly whistling.

He was acting different.

Bonnie shook off thoughts while entering. She had to change, and then sleep like a babe.

Once again things didn't go as she planned.

There was box on couch in the living room, and letter pinned to it.

Immediately she understood who it was, without even glancing at the tag.

_'I hope you still didn't lose your taste in books over dates.'_

He knew it, of course.

He knew her every move.

What she didn't understand was that hide and seek he was playing. He was already in the town, wasn't he? Excitement seeped through her veins. She let out huff, while opening the package.

A books bundle comprised of classic, fantasy and spiritual genres. That's his pick this time?

One after the other she went through each book's summary, and paused at other genre she missed. Murder mystery.

Bonnie frowned. At the same time, she got call from Damon.

"Listen, you forgot your purse. Do you want it now or…"

"I…"

"Fuck!" Loud crashing noises followed his curse.

Bonnie cried out questions about his well-being. He didn't respond, but distantly she heard him snarling. Blood left her face when she surmised everything.

Grabbing her car keys, she exited her apartment while still being on call with him, pleading him to respond. She thought he must have been in neighborhood, as he was at her apartment less than minutes ago. As soon as she hopped into car, she drove it with jet speed and searched for traces of Damon's presence.

With sweat beads crawling down her face, Bonnie prayed silently.

About one mile she travelled, and found crowd and sirens. Her body shivered at mere thought of Damon in the pool of blood. She wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to him because of her.

Parking the car aside, she made it through the crowd, braced herself for worst.

In the midst of hassle, she found a pair of light blue eyes. The pounding inside her chest gradually slowed down, as she strode to Damon. Cops were handling the situation.

Bonnie stood next to Damon, when he glanced. He looked worn out, and pissed off.

"You gave me heart attack."

"Aw, I missed you, too."

Bonnie snorted. He had no idea what she went through in these last few minutes.

The lady who was treating Damon gave evil eye to the cop. "At least give us time to wrap it up."

Oh, yeah, the investigation.

"It wouldn't take long." The middle aged cop replied. "With your permission…" he waited for Damon. "Mr. Salvatore, it was an accident. Break failure."

Bonnie didn't buy it. "Did you track the driver?"

The cop raised a brow as he surveyed her. "No."

"Did anyone else get hurt?"

"Our updates say none."

Bonnie gave him look of disbelief. On what basis he declared it was an accident? Wasn't it obvious?

He was being ignorant to her death glares.

"If we have something, we will let you know."

Gritting her teeth, Bonnie glared at the path that bastard left. He was lying, she figured it out.

If this was _his_ work, Bonnie was going to have fight with _him_.

* * *

Bonnie placed Damon's coffee in front of him, as she settled in the chair across.

She seemed lost in thoughts. Even though he cleared his throat, she didn't notice it.

"Bonnie!" he snapped, and she trembled.

"I'm sorry. Just thinking."

Damon didn't seem bright since the minute he came out of that accident. He needed answers as well. He watched her staring at her cup, and slurping from it every now and then.

"You know, I've been with you for some time. I always saw you acting on your toes without breaking sweat, and I envied you.

She blinked at him with surprise. "You envied me?"

Damon shrugged one shoulder, smirking little. "I did. It was an open secret. I got used to you so much that I began to think I know you like back of my hand."

She didn't understand where he was going with it.

"I thought I know you until the day you started acting weird." Damon's eyes glazed with new expression. It felt foreign, his tone and his stare. "From past one week, Bonnie."

She treated him with mocking glare, trying to brush it off. Though he knew, he knew something was up.

"You look lost, barely talking to anyone." He punched the wood. To her credit she didn't flinch, as she held his annoyed stare.

"Did you hit yourself hard?" she ridiculed him and tried again to avoid this discussion.

"Don't bluff me!" Damon growled. "What is going on, Bonnie? You and I knew it wasn't an accident. I was attacked and being followed constantly."

She froze in her place, somehow managed to ask softly. "Followed?"

"Followed." He repeated, with frown. "But I noticed twice. I didn't give shit until now. I should have reacted earlier."

_He_ was about to kill Damon. It was the pattern; _He _would drop hints here and there, attack victims to induce fear and kill when they were least expecting it.

If she were right, Damon got two or three days at maximum.

Bonnie didn't realize she wasn't breathing normally. He reached out and shook her. "Bonnie?"

But why Damon? He was only being friendly with her.

"What are you hiding from me?" he stressed.

She had to stop, and then ask _him_ why.

_He_ had been leaving texts from private numbers. Pushing herself to feet, she took out her mobile. As she paced in front of that 24/7 coffee shop, Bonnie dialled regular number she hoped that was still in use. When it went to voice message, she snarled into it.

"Enough with the games! You don't lay finger on Damon. Come and find us." Then she hung up.

When she turned around, she found herself under Damon's astonished look, as he never saw her going wild with fury. He was searching for answers. She could only feel sorry for him.

"Who was that, Bonnie?" he whispered.

Her anger slipped away gradually while she debated. After minute of silence, she replied. "My husband."

_**0o Girl Like You o0**_

* * *

_Yay, two down. One more part to go. How do you like it so far?_

_Thanks for leaving comments. Take care, readers! =)_


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ **So, here's the final chapter. Longer than my usual. I would like to say few things before you get into this chapter.

The reason why it is rated M is not because of lemony scenes, but there are some sensitive topics that's been written about: self-harm, depression, substance abuse etc

These can upset some people, and also the way characters are portrayed.

As always I mean no offence. Not been proof read. But enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**0o Girl Like You o0**_

Husband.

Her fucking husband tried to kill him?

Damon's mind took minutes to process this information. Though she seemed quiet, her frame was trembling with unseen rage.

"You're married." He said to himself, as he overcame disappointment and shock.

She met his unwavering glare. "You're married to a psycho." He muttered.

Bonnie snorted, walking to him. "Criminal, yes. Psycho? He's been called worse than that."

Judging her tone, Damon gave her a look of disbelief. "Don't tell me you knew before you were married."

He had no idea how she met her husband. She remembered that day like yesterday.

**...**

_Bonnie closed her eyes to gather courage. It would take one moment, just a moment to cut the vein. Then she would gradually bleed to death. However, she didn't want to do it on the roadside no matter how dark the night was._

_She had to be alone. _

_Even the honk sounds of cars shouldn't reach her ears._

_Before that, she decided to take a walk around the place. Brushing gaze upon surroundings with no interest, she took another road._

_And that's when she heard tires screeching. A car truck was out of control, coming in high speed._

_Eyes wide, Bonnie stepped away to a safe corner. She was shaking frantically when the truck hit one of the water heads and stopped._

_What—_

_Her legs made an involuntary move toward the accident. Thoughts, questions flooded into her head. Her body and mind were in no sync, as she looked out for the person in the vehicle._

_She didn't know if the person was breathing or not, but for sure she wasn't._

_"Hey!" she nudged at his shoulder. _

_It was too much for her. All the blood, probably he was dead? Or she mistook. He gasped, growled for air, while she looked for her phone. "Thank God! Please hang on. I will call 911."_

_ "Do it and I will kill you." That man spat, and tried to sit by himself but failed miserably. But he did manage to pull out a gun from somewhere._

_As if it was going to threaten her. If he wasn't here, she would have probably gone to her apartment and cut herself tonight._

_Bonnie stood there, regaining control. "You need help."_

_She got a glimpse of his bloody face and, oh, it must be a bullet wound. This guy was being chased, she concluded._

_ "You drive," he paused shifting to the passenger seat, "I say," he panted, looking down at his hand._

_A criminal? That's why he didn't risk exposure?_

_Great. Her life was getting better. Good deeds to lawbreakers._

_But she was going to die anyway. Would it matter now? So she made up her mind to help this stranger. _

**…**

He growled, rubbing his temples. "Fuck, this is insane."

Bonnie was calm as she sat in her chair, watched him pace on the road beside the table on road. Their neighborhood was calm.

She waited until he calmed down. Breathing out through his lips, Damon turned to her. "So you too are a…" he trailed off.

Of course. That's what everyone would conclude. Not taking offense she smiled.

Damon failed to understand what her smile meant. Another minute of silence later, he chose his words. "I thought you were quite a normal person."

She had no answer for that.

"How did you get into all of this in the first place?"

Bonnie's pupils dilated as she remembered that moment her husband came in front of her.

**...**

_Sipping her espresso, Bonnie lazily scribbled in her notes. These days she was focusing on her studies. After that night-_

_She put her pen down and lost in thought._

_Until that night Bonnie's sole idea was to commit suicide, get rid of existence. But that accident, that moment of danger changed something._

_Probably there was part in her which cared about life; her or others._

_Absorbed Bonnie was shaking the head at a slow pace. It didn't take much to realize that the man in grey tee across her was watching her with a half grin. She snapped out of her world and shifted her attention upon him. He seemed familiar. Dark blond curls, a fractured arm, cuts on his face…_

_Everything was much clear then._

_Perhaps he could have read her expression. Not dropping his wicked smile, the man strode to the table where she sat. His tall frame filled her space, and then he settled in front of her._

_"Hello, Bonnie."_

_As he removed his sling, his blue-grey eyes didn't leave her face. He let out hiss while resting the hand on the table._

_"You knew about me." That wasn't a question._

_"Maybe a little."_

_Bonnie swallowed forming a knot in her throat. "I wish I can tell the same."_

_Though he snorted, he appeared thoughtful. Only for a moment. Then he got his coffee. "Tell me what you are studying?" he asked with thick, skimming through her book with his free hand. "Lean and supply chain." That guy cocked a brow. "An interesting topic." After sipping his coffee, he added. "Essential one in the business operations."_

_So, he was the criminal with a degree?_

_When Bonnie didn't respond, he smirked. "I'm trying to hold a conversation."_

_"Well, for the starters, let's begin with the name."_

_His smirk and glint in eyes turned darker. "Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson."_

_She felt her heartbeat in her ears. Klaus? The infamous Klaus?_

_Had she saved one of the most dangerous men- a person who was never seen in action, mostly heard what he was capable of. Business and regular stuff was only a facade. Bonnie remembered one news she had watched the other day._

_A walking grenade, the reported quoted, now with rising capacity._

_"Looks like you have heard of me."_

_"Who has not." She replied, loathing how pathetic she sounded._

_Klaus chuckled dryly and nudged muffin at her side. "I have a question for you, love." He didn't wait for her approval. "That day, you weren't afraid of the gun."_

_It was Bonnie's time to snort. "I was not."_

_"And dropped at the place I asked."_

_"I did."_

_He was quiet while finishing coffee, but his smirk grew. Insanity and darkness clouded his eyes. His tapping on the cup stopped as he opened his mouth to purr. "We are going to have lots of fun."_

**_..._**

"Klaus Mikaelson?" Damon watched her in horror.

Bonnie slurped from her cup. "Yep." Burden lifted from her chest, she didn't know why. Perhaps she found someone to share.

"You mean, the Klaus Mikaelson?" he muttered. "No wonder that cop was smooth even after the attack was public."

"Look, Klaus has a way of handling things. I'm sorry you have become his target. But I assume there must be some kind of misunderstanding."

Confused, Damon glared her through narrowed eyes. "A way of handling things, eh?" A moment later he added. "You knew him that well."

She replied with a dry chuckle. "We understand each other."

**...**

_"Easy there, love." Klaus purred watching her throating drink in one go. Bonnie gave him a lazy smile and hiccuped._

_"I am enjoying my life." She told him, slouched in the chair._

_"Yes, you are."_

_"…no more sitting in despair."_

_"No more."_

_Inhaling deeply, she buzzed. "I wish I had known you before."_

_His smile was infectious. "How's that going to change things?"_

_She pretended to think. "Ah, I could have begun living my life soon."_

_Klaus rested arm behind her on the couch, as he scanned the dance floor from their cabin. "So, you do think I turned you wild."_

_Bonnie giggled, lulling head against his neck. "You make me reckless."_

_His fingers played at her messy curls, "As much as I love compliments, this isn't my doing, sweetheart. You did this to yourself." Her mind was numb to seriousness in his tone. Though she scoffed as he kissed her crown. "You saw me as a perfect occasion for you to let it all go."_

_"I'm not going to have this conversation." She declared, as soon as she figured out where he would take it. Making up her mind, she struggled to get up. However, he prevented her from leaving._

_He forced her cold glare to his unflustered face. "No more." Slowly brushed off her dark bangs from her cheeks. "No more running away, love."_

_Bonnie freed herself from his embrace. "So, now you will say what I'm supposed to do with my miserable life. Next what, should I have to join you?" she asked him bitterly._

_Klaus had this dangerous smile that would scare away a lesser man or woman. Her nostrils flared in spite of that. "At least I'm fighting and making a living for myself. Worst it might be, but I'm not a lost cause."_

_She felt like she was slapped in the face._

_Bonnie would be called delusional if she pretended he wasn't being direct._

_"Quiet and so soon?" he pushed her buttons, as she was on her feet._

_Before she could lose it all, Bonnie treated him with a dirty glare. "You are right. Unlike you, I prefer ruining or taking my life."_

_Klaus didn't stop her while she left his night club._

**_..._**

"What were you like?" Damon was intrigued by her. "Wild, problematic child."

"I was quiet and minding my business type." She told disappointing him. "I wouldn't meddle with chaos. It wasn't exactly me."

"Yet you fell for a notorious criminal." He pointed out darkly. Bonnie half smiled when she accepted. "You saved him and he chased after you. Maybe the bad-boy charisma never gets old," he mused.

"It isn't about that always."

She didn't drool for what Damon mentioned.

Klaus hounded her and never made it obvious. She hadn't discovered until after one year or two. He was splendid in making her believe he was only entertained in her presence.

**...**

_Her new groove?_

_The college was done. Her friends got into better lifestyles, even the one who introduced Bonnie to weed._

_And here she was—desperate for one last hit before the night would end. Stuck in the home that was barely called home, she took up a job that would sate her craving._

_Bonnie got impatient when the guy, whom she made the deal, had her waiting for minutes at the meeting area. His mobile was not reachable._

_Fucking great._

_Just as she was about to leave she heard from the familiar, least expected person._

_"Pissed off, aren't we?"_

_Her face heated up at his voice. It had been days...months since she made it clear she got nothing to do with him. And he backed off._

_Until then._

_"Why are you here?" she meant it to be irritated, but she seemed a tad bit excited._

_"Ouch." He smirked coming into the light, in his usual trench for the cold night. "Not happy to see me after all these months, love?"_

_She didn't comment on that. Only she hoped Klaus would go away before her guy arrived at the spot. It would be a mess, she thought._

_"Don't wait for him." Klaus surprised her. "He won't show up, now or ever."_

_Then she understood. Her nose flared, as her dizziness increased. She needed to smoke up before slumber. "Now you want to control my life."_

_"More like I want to help you." He defended quietly._

_"Which I didn't ask for." She bit out harshly, as she began walking away from him._

_What was even more frustrating was him following her. "Taking too many hits in a day. When is the last you have had a decent meal?"_

_"None of your concern."_

_"That's rubbish. Everything about you concerns me." He growled and her knees buckled in response._

_Water formed in her eyes, but she managed to blink them dry. "Looks like somebody's been jobless. What, your business isn't running successfully?"_

_"Bonnie." He snapped hard enough to make her dead in tracks. It was the purely raw command that could have anyone to hesitate taking one step further._

_Her teeth stuttered from the cold breezes. Slowly he grasped her by the shoulders and said. "The damage that has been caused, both mentally and physically, will take time to recover. Put an end to this madness and let me help you."_

_Involuntarily a teardrop crawled down to her cheek as she gradually met his grey-blue orbs filled with an unconventional expression. He removed his coat and put it on her._

_"Let's go."_

**_..._**

It was wrong, but she was attached to him. She was attached to him on a whole new level.

"I get that there are things you didn't wish to share with me. What's between you both is your personal, Bonnie." Damon's tone changed. He was soft and concerned. "But can you confirm he didn't put you through hell?"

Again melodious chuckle escaped through her lips. "Hell? I was saved…from myself." He didn't look extremely satisfied, but slightly relieved.

Bonnie had always been calm and depressive, with constant feelings of loneliness. And after father passed away her choices brought her down eventually.

She did not admit to Damon what she was like before and after Klaus came into her life. Neither had she expressed it to Klaus, though he connected the dots somehow.

**...**

_Bonnie woke up with pain and a nauseous feeling. Something twisted inside her stomach as she jumped to her feet and rushed into the washroom._

_She began vomiting her guts out. Those drinks, food and every single thing she had since childhood. Within seconds, she felt there was nothing left in her body._

_Though it was first round._

_After two moments she vomited again. This time she felt someone holding her firm, closing her ears._

_Once she was done Klaus hoisted her up into his arms. Bonnie's sobs were uncontrollable as she was laid on the bed. He disappeared for some time. She felt pathetic, exhausted. Drinking down, smoking up wasn't helpful._

_Klaus came into the room with trolley after minutes. He made her sit up and provided water to drink and then followed by cleaning her with the lukewarm cloth._

_"Sorry." She said hoarsely. "I warned you."_

_Buzzing lightly, he discarded cleaning equipment. "I chose to ignore."_

_Her throat stung, her body didn't stop trembling. At some point in time, she managed to speak again. "Why are you doing this for me."_

_Klaus was quiet for long enough that she thought he wasn't going to comment on what she said._

_"I'm used to people trembling at the sound of my name alone. But when I pulled the gun at you, when I told you my name, you still looked me straight in the eye. You shook me, love. It wasn't much later that I understood you weren't fearless but didn't care about things."_

_Taking the empty glass from her hand, Klaus glanced at her surprised face._

_Yes, she was._

_He was more like a man of action, not of words._

_Klaus interpreted her expression and his stare warmed up little._

_"At that moment I got a thought: how does she look with an actual smile?" He took a moment to read her face as if he was understanding those abstracts he was obsessed with. As if he was having an internal debate._

_"When you left me, I decided not to think of you anymore. Told myself you were a passing cloud, told myself to let you rot the roads." He sat on the bed next to her. "That's what I'm good at, ain't I? Not giving a damn about people."_

_"Only in the matter of time, I was standing in front of your …" mockingly he added, "apartment."_

_Bonnie inhaled sharply._

_"I watched you taking up a different path, but I waited so that you would find your way back. It got worse from your father's death. I was there when you stood next to his coffin with a look of the void."_

_Something flashed in his eyes for one second._

_"You ruined whatever that had my attention." Klaus sounded irritated for the first time._

_Even being lightheaded, she absorbed every single detail he was providing. "So you have decided to take me as your project."_

_Smirking little, he replied, "Whatever you are going to call it." Tapping on the bone below her eyes, he added. "I don't want to miss these eyes," then he caressed her lips, "and the cheeky mouth anymore."_

_Simply Bonnie huffed. After a moment of staring into his composed eyes, she leaned in to kiss on his cheek. His breath hitched a little. She pulled back and thanked him._

_Once again nothing about him seemed normal, as the expression in his eyes brought the memories of their first meeting—wicked._

_"Stay with me, love?"_

**_..._**

"You never told me about your family." Damon pondered.

"My mom is living with her girlfriend, last time I checked." She replied, not affected by the fact that her mother left when she was a kid because she accepted a long time ago. "She has always been a free spirit, but my dad's death changed things for me. Let us say I...was off tracks."

Bonnie was weak in the matter of forming bonds with anyone. Her mother was no longer in contact with her. The conversations with her dad were restricted and flat like her relationship with him. Of course, they loved each other, just they never knew how to express it.

"For years he had tried to repair his relationship with me, which wasn't exactly successful. We weren't close, but we tolerated each other."

"Sounds familiar." He muttered, recalling his family ties.

She fell quiet while recalling her mother's face, his father's words. Her eyes burned as a result. Damon didn't miss her facing changing colors. He couldn't help but feel sorry. Yeah, she was saving him from details. Although he was certain she had through… things, things she wished to keep to herself.

Wanting to uplift her mood, he began a story. "When I was a kid, I used to save my muffins for next day school. But the next morning they would disappear. For days I blamed my brother. Then one day...night, as I was waiting to catch my brother in the act, I found my old man was stealing them away. That's why I hate my dad."

Bonnie chuckled. "You made that up."

Damon grinned at her. "Not exactly. Hating the dad part is true. It was me who stole my brother's muffins. I was always grounded when I was a kid."

Shaking her head at a slow pace, she guessed. "And that didn't control you."

"Right again." He accepted. "I discovered many ways."

"This explains a lot."

Both fell quiet for some time. His self-control was extraordinary when he wanted to know more about her.

"Do you love him?" He didn't plan on that. She wasn't surprised. Instead of that, she smiled darkly.

**...**

_"I want to take care of you," Klaus admitted, pressed his lips at the end of her spine._

_Face against the pillow, Bonnie buzzed when he trailed to the nape of her neck._

_"Keep you all to myself." She felt him whispering in her ear and she smirked. "Just say the words."_

_Bonnie sighed, pretending to think. "Ask my husband?" He didn't seem amused as she laughed in his face. "Hello, you ever heard of a joke."_

_Her new lover didn't comment that. No, he wasn't her boyfriend or anything more. They were sharing the bed, spending time together. To him, it was nothing more than that, she thought so. Declarations were coming out of his mouth before. She ignored them because she was scared for obvious reasons._

_He could have broken her heart, he could have danced around until he was bored. She wasn't ready for that kind of emotion. It was frustrating when he was the one she was believing but at the same time, she was afraid to let him close._

_It didn't appear like he was going to accept the fact she was running away._

_Forcing her gaze upon his face, he probed her. "Keep saying that. Soon you will tie the knot with me."_

_Her response was another smirk. Klaus hoisted her up and had her curl legs around his waist, straddling him while she let out a squeak followed by giggles. She felt his fingers on her belly and his other hand at her spine again. He was quiet while staring at her, trying to open her up._

_She wasn't playful anymore, getting it from his looks. "Don't do it, Klaus." She spoke in a feeble voice after what it felt like an eternity. "We are good like this, aren't we?"_

_"You mean you struggling to find decent work and I…" she cut him in the middle._

_"It is already fucked up than it is supposed to be, admit it. You don't want to make it worse."_

_He shrugged dismissively. "I don't see any problem other than your rigid nature."_

_"Because it is not easy for me to…" she trailed off._

_Klaus squinted at her, as he brushed away her dark hair from her face. "Trust."_

_"You roll with guns, killers and even far worse for all I know. And I'm still coping up but volatile in my condition."_

_"You are not ready."_

_"And I will never be ready."_

_"But you want to marry me."_

_Bonnie tried to ridicule him, but she figured out he knew it. He was smug while placing the rings she bought with their initials on either of them. Yeah, she bought them a while ago unbeknownst of his knowledge. To this day she told herself it was out of impulse. But the wedding rings weren't toffees, at the cash counter, to buy on impulse._

_"B and K." Twisting his lips upside down, he tapped on her nose. "I have been waiting since day one, thinking you will need time."_

_She was too embarrassed to look at him. Her eyes didn't leave the wedding bands in her palm. "I don't know what was going on in my mind at that time."_

_"Deep down you know I won't let you go."_

_She met his wicked gaze when he took the ring with K. Her heart was thumping in her chest. "I'm not sure about this."_

_"It is going to be wild." He didn't promise of traditional things like happiness and sorrow, sickness and health. "But let us take it together."_

_"Together?" She asked in disbelief when he stretched out his hand. Her hands were shaking as she slid the band to this finger._

_"Forever." He promised before he put the band with the letter K to her finger._

**...**

They promised each other forever.

But there was no traditional setting of love, proposals, and marriage. They wore rings and accepted each other as their spouse.

Klaus was true. It was crazy and Bonnie didn't enjoy how he layered his reality from her. She tried holding his gun, wearing his shoes.

Oh yeah, that was one of her craziest phases.

But he was extremely good at manipulation. He told her how disappointed he was, to see her following someone else's path while she was capable of building her own life. Bonnie pulled away from her actions, just to check where she was going. Where she started, where she was. He made her think, that one was for sure. Always he provoked her thinking side.

But the miscarriage she had changed things for both of them.

Klaus was visibly sad and disturbed, though he claimed he was unaffected. And Bonnie...Bonnie was glad she didn't have a baby. She could never conceive because of some uterine issues.

No matter how many times Klaus had assured her in the first few days of pregnancy, she knew she wasn't doing the right thing for the baby. There was no proper environment, while Klaus and she were creating issues of their own.

It wasn't right when she had been messing up things. When Klaus was...Klaus.

There was one time when he had come drunk to her and spoke with pain filled words. "I cannot see the junior anymore?"

Bonnie was astonished, not because he wasn't moving on, but he was capable of getting attached to someone he didn't even see.

But that's all.

Klaus was extremely careful around her, went back to usual self. No sign of emotion or 'weakness' as per his words.

**...**

"Love? Neither of us claimed such things openly." She sighed, not understanding how to explain. "We married with consent if that gives you peace."

Damon didn't show his annoyance when he shook head. "That's not what I mean. But...what made you both part ways."

She inhaled recalling those days she tried to make things better between and around them. Like she predicted it was kind of messed up.

"We didn't call it quits." She clarified. "For days I noticed he was disturbed. It went to an extent he wasn't alert in his...work. Around four months after I had miscarriage that…"

"You had a miscarriage?" Damon didn't bother to hide his emotion, but he quickly apologized.

Pressing lips into a thin line, she nodded. "He had been attacked and furious about it. I wished I could help him as he did to me. But I failed in that process. It made me feel…"

Guilty, helpless, sad. To see him like that

She never told Klaus why she wanted to live separately. He wasn't thrilled hearing her decision, but he respected it nevertheless.

"My miscarriage affected him in ways unknown to people. As the days passed I decided to pick up where I exactly stopped. And he was glad I was finally doing something. So, we set up common ground rules."

Damon half smiled.

"I'm still in denial, Bonnie," Damon admitted taking his third coffee. "Never heard of you tagging with him. Insane siblings, power players, an entire network but no sign of you."

"How many times you get to see him in the news?" He shrugged having no idea. Not frequently for sure. "His siblings, his network...yeah, it is all organized. People will know the things they want to know." She was amused by his pale face. "Well, my darling husband plays it dirty, but he does know how to clean the house before mama arrives."

He scoffed. "Something you take pride in."

Bonnie snorted, as she lost in thought. After a moment of silence, she opened up more. "You know, I'm not proud of my past or my choices, but that is me. I accepted myself. I'm not going to argue my husband is a good man, but he is there for me and with me, always. And should you know, it is not like I sit and share my life with everyone I know. I'm telling these things because I thought you cared." Swallowing the knots in her throat, she paused for a moment. "I wasn't this vocal always."

She didn't speak much, he got it. Damon was almost reaching out to her when he noticed a car in the distance. Bonnie followed his gaze and became alert.

"That's him."

**...**

Klaus Mikaelson was like Bonnie described him.

Lean built and a tall man dressed in black strode to them, with his blue-grey eyes fixed upon his wife. His dark blonde curls were messy and slightly falling upon his forehead. This guy smelled of old money and modern cunning vibes. His smirk didn't grow while his lovely wife took a step in his direction.

"I didn't expect you will show up for real." No greeting from her side.

From what Damon understood, she was angry.

Yeah, the attack on him.

Klaus was cool as he curled an arm around her, took her palm and kissed on the back of it. "What milady orders, milady gets."

"Don't!" She nudged him a little and glanced at Damon behind her. "Damon did nothing to you. You tried to kill him."

For the first time, he shifted his attention to the raven-haired man, his wife's colleague. And Damon thought he had become invisible or something like that, but no? Bonnie took place between the men as if trying to prevent any unexpected attacks.

"Mistaken identity. It was supposed to be the other guy." Klaus explained impassively. "Mason Lockwood."

Bonnie and Damon shared perplexed and horrified looks. "Why Mason!" she cried.

Klaus' jaws clenched together before he replied in a foreign voice. "He signed a contract for your head, love."

A chill crept down Damon's spine, while Bonnie exhaled audibly. It didn't bother her? She wasn't even freaking out for her life.

"We lagged this time and were misled by the sources." He looked at his wife's colleague. "But it is not too late. Things are being handled properly." Like a perfect businessman he spoke. Damon saw her face and then at her husband's composed one. "However, either of you is in trouble."

"What, me?" He frowned.

Klaus gave him a curt nod. "Kind of. But again like I said, it is being taken care of."

"Good, I don't want to get into another wrecking attack."

Klaus smirked again, as he pulled Bonnie into his embrace. "Nothing personal, mate. I like my wife a little too much."

"Too much that you would break hell loose. Yeah, figured it out. But I and my car are insured for once."

Bonnie gave him an apologetic look and he shrugged it off.

"I presume we have settled things here," Klaus said tucking her hair behind her ear. Damon zipped his lips and threw the key away. Both men understood each other fairly well. "If there is any other trouble, let me know. I'll be genuinely happy to help my wife's colleague."

How much he loved to say that word: wife.

Damon ignored the heavy feeling surrounding his heart when 'colleague' sank in.

That's it.

Just a colleague.

He avoided Bonnie's gauzing stare when he barely nodded at her husband.

"Is it serious?" she asked Klaus. He didn't comment on the situation. "Does it involve me leaving this place?"

"Not sure."

Damon went to the table to get his phone and heard Bonnie say. "Give me five."

Klaus squinted at her before he walked back to his car.

"Hey." She murmured, turning to Damon. His smile was stiff, as she stepped close to hug him tight. "Sorry about all of that."

He inhaled in her scent, wanting to remember every detail of her. For all he knew it could be the last time. Rubbing her back affectionately, he replied. "I'm going to miss your bitchy attitude, migraines you give, Bon-Bon."

At that point, she pulled back, frowned at him. "You think I'll run away?"

"You need to be safe." Then with theatrical effect, he said. "People are out for your blood."

Bonnie laughed. "Sure."

Damon glanced at Klaus who was observing them with a strange look. "Your husband looks like he could eat me for fun."

"He is moody now. If you see him doing his natural stuff, you will prefer this look."

He sighed in disgust. "I prefer to go back to last week and stay there. And, oh, wear your wedding band," he suggested touching his chest. "It will break hearts" Another set of giggles erupted. When it calmed down, he said. "Be safe and happy, Bonnie."

No matter how much she denied, both of them knew the chances of them seeing again narrowed, let alone working together. She set her jaw, as she glanced at her feet.

Slowly she reached to his face and pecked his cheek. "Thanks for listening to me. It meant a lot, Damon." Going to her previous place, she beamed at him. "I'll see you again and soon."

Like it would happen.

One glance at Klaus, Damon wouldn't even think of a day he could see Bonnie again. But again, Klaus didn't meddle with her decisions—not always.

Just she was about to turn around she remembered something. "I almost forgot what it is like to have a friend."

He snorted, thinking she would never know what he felt. "Take care, Bon-Bon."

She blinked at him playfully before she faced her husband.

**...**

"If this is how you are going to deal with things…"

Klaus didn't let her complete that sentence. His lips were already moving on her, consuming her inside out. He smelled divine and tasted even better. "This is how I do things. Deal with it, my love."

Bonnie got curled toes by the time she opened her eyes. His eyes glinted with mischief as usual. "One simple mistake could have killed an innocent!"

"I missed you terribly." He avoided it.

"...Tell me if this is serious, Klaus. I need to know."

"You kissed him, didn't you?"

"Damon is a friend." She said it firmly, understanding he could get jealous with no effort.

"Trust me he wants to be more than a friend." His wife rolled eyes at him when he opened the door of the passenger side. What surprised her was that there was no security. It was just him alone. "That guy has fallen head over heels for you."

"Yeah, it is because you read his mind." She mocked as she hopped in.

"I know that gooey look, my love." He went to the driver's seat and started the car with a roaring sound. "Any man will know that."

With tons of determination, she ignored it.

Klaus must not be right this time. Damon was the friend she made naturally, and would always remember him as an actual friend with whom she made some pleasant memories.

"I will deal with you once I got decent sleep, which I didn't get for the last few days. Thanks to you." The expression in his eyes was warm. It felt like she was home and that made her smile genuinely. She never said these words before now. "I've missed you so much, Klaus."

As Klaus drove away, she waved at her friend and gave him a toothy smile.

**...**

Lighting up his cigarette, Damon stared up at the night sky. The view wasn't really pretty from the street he was standing. He began to feel something unusual from the last few minutes. Like he would be alone from now. Mostly because his partner wasn't going to be there.

Working partner...colleague. Fuck, yeah, colleague. He gritted teeth.

Pressing his palm to his chest he rubbed it, wishing that feeling would disappear. This frustration was going to be there for the next few days, he knew it would hurt like a bitch.

But he would move on. He knew how to.

Gradually he took out his mobile with scratches from recent accident to call for Uber.

Yeah, one bottle of bourbon would be a great deal.

_**0o Girl Like You o0**_

* * *

_Hola! And it is done. This is my first BLAUS AND BAMON work, lol. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you did it, too. _

_I should admit one more thing: Bonnie's past is slightly based on what I saw directly and read in the news. There's a lot of people's life events are involved in this fanfic and this is a first for me, I believe. _

_So thoughts on this? What you thought of Bonnie? How did you like Klaus, Blaus dynamic, Damon? Let me know. _

_Take care, readers! =)_

Playlist I listened to: 

_Sucker - Jonas Brothers (Klaus and Bonnie scenes)_

_Brother Louie - Modern Talking (Klaus and Damon's)_

_The Karma Theme - U-turn (Bonnie's times)_


End file.
